1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which a photosensitive material is exposed so as to obtain a visible image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus for obtaining a color image on a sheet material, the image of an original document is exposed onto a photosensitive material, the exposed photosensitive material and an image receiving material are superposed and heat-development-transferred, and an image is obtained on the image receiving material.
Among such image recording apparatuses, there is an image recording apparatus which includes a flat processing stage. This type of processing stage serves as an exposure stage and a heat plate, and serves as a plane surface for holding a photosensitive material when the image of a document is exposed onto the photosensitive material. Further, after the exposed photosensitive material and an image receiving material are superposed, the processing stage serves for heating and heat-development-transferring the exposed photosensitive material and the image receiving material in an adhered state. In the image recording apparatus having such processing stage, a photosensitive material magazine which accommodates the photosensitive material is disposed beneath the processing stage. On the other hand, above the processing stage, there are a water application portion which applies water to the photosensitive material withdrawn from the photosensitive material magazine, a paper feeding portion which withdraws and supplies the image receiving material from the image receiving material magazine, an attaching unit in which the supplied image receiving material is adhered to and superposed on the photosensitive material on the processing stage, and the like. As the attaching unit moves along the processing stage, the image receiving material is adhered to and superposed on the photosensitive material on the processing stage, and heated and heat-development-transferred in an adhered state. Thus, an image is obtained on the image receiving material.
In such image recording apparatus, a structure in which the inner portion of the apparatus can be opened is suitable for maintenance of the inner portion of the apparatus, e.g., replenishment of water to the water application portion (a water tank), replacement of the photosensitive material magazine, inspection of clogging (a so-called jamming) of the materials, or the like.
Regarding this point, if an inspection hole, an inspection door, or the like is simply provided at the apparatus main body, a certain degree of maintenance can be effected. However, the innermost place of the apparatus (e.g., the photosensitive material magazine disposed beneath the processing stage) cannot be exposed, and accordingly, it is difficult to inspect and maintain the apparatus sufficiently.
Further, in this case, if a large cover is provided at the apparatus main body and simply opened by a large amount, only the inner portion of the apparatus can be exposed (a state in which the cover is removed). Therefore, it is still difficult to facilitate the inspection and maintenance of the innermost place of the apparatus.